We'll get through it together
by jenny2016cbcp
Summary: Dana and Logan have been dating since the summer before eighth grade they have kept a long distance relationship when she went to France. She decided to transfer back to PCa on there 4 year annivarsary. But she comes back pregnant with Logans child. What will they do? How will they have fun during their senior year with a baby coming in their lifes. Read I suck a summaries but read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dana's Back**

**Dana's POV**

"Take care Okay" My mom, said hugging me. I took my things and got on the plane. I was finally going back PCA. I have been in France for a student exchange program for the last two years. It was the best two years of my life, but I did miss PCA and the gang. The last time I saw the gang was last year during summer. We all went to Dallas. Well for everyone it was a vacation, but for Logan and I it was back home. The girls stayed with me and the guys stayed with him. Logan moved to Dallas the summer before sixth grade, but we met a week before school started because I was away in camp the whole summer. He is my neighbor and we became best friends. Exactly two years later on the same day we met he took me to the secret tree house on his backyard. His parents didn't know about it because of the trees that were covering it.

**Flashback**

**To summer before eighth grade**

" **Dana comes to our secret place." Logan said on the phone.**

"**Logan it's to early to be hanging out I want to go back to sleep." Dana said**

"**Dana is 1:00 P.M," he said**

" **Fine I'll be there in five minutes later." Dana said.**

**Five minutes later**

"**Why did I have to come up here?" Dana asked Logan as she sat across from him.**

"**Dana I've been keeping a secret from you. Dana you are the most amazing person in the world the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever met. Over the time we've got to know each other and became close I fell for you. Dana I love you." Logan said. Dana stood there shocked.**

"**Dana please says something." Logan said**

**Dana just went next to Logan looked at him and then he looked directly into her eye she leaned in and kissed him.**

"**I Love you too," she said**

"**Well then Dana Cruz will you be my girlfriend?" he asked**

"**Yes," I said.**

**End Of Flashback**

I smiled at that memory. That summer was also the summer I met Lola and Lisa at camp. I saw them again last summer when the gang came because they were part of the gang now. After I left , they started attending PCA. After Logan and I graduated, we went to PCA and met the gang and having a strong relationship. The summer after ninth I found out about France and that is when we were about to break up but didn't.

**Flashback**

"**Dana the letter is here." My mom said**

"**It is omg open it" I said.**

**She opened it and gave it to me. I saw it and it said I got accepted. "I got in " I said softly. "I got in!" I yelled. "OMG Dana I told you you would." My mom said hugging me. Than I realized this meant that I would be away from Logan. "Um Mom can I go see Logan?" I asked after a minute she nodded.**

**I went to Logans house. "Hi Mrs. Reese is Logan here." I asked**

"**Yes sweetie he's in his room" she said. I said thank you and went to Logans room.**

"**Hey" I said. He turned around.**

"**Hey Babe." He said and kissed me.**

"**We need to talk." I said. I handed him the letter.**

"**Oh my Gosh Dana that's great congrats." He said and hugged me.**

"**Keep reading" I said.**

"**The country you have been selected to study at is France. You are to study there and have a new experience the whole school year. You are to decide wheather you want to return after your first year. You will still have spot in PCA if you ever decide to transfer." Logan read. "Logan I'm sorry but this only comes once in a life time." I said. "But what about.." he started. "We can resume it once I come back.**

"**Wait you want to break up?" he asked. "It's easier that way Lo." I said. "Dana are you serious right now you don't trust me enough to know I will never cheat on you." He said louder. "Logan we don't know if we are ever going to see each other." I said.**

"**Dana you're not moving there you're only going for the school year plus we can see each other during our breaks. We are Dana and Logan for crying out loud we always make the impossible possible. "he said. " Fine we will try the long distance until wimter break if its to hard we take a break and resume when I come back." I said he nodded.**

**End of flashback**

We kept a long distance relationship for the time I've been gone. Our relationship was still strong. The gang knows that I'm coming back. They haven't told Logan because I told them not too. They were all there waiting for me. I went up to them and yelled "Hey" they turned around

. "Oh my God Dana" Zoey said. She hugged me first then Lola then Michael , Chase, vince and finally Lisa.

"So the plan is all set we set his alarm for ten. Then we left him a note telling him to meet us in the basketball court at twelve." Chase said

. "Awesome thanks. I cant believe I haven't seen him in three months." I said.

"What that's like a week after summer began. You guys haven't seen eachother this whole summer." Zoey said.

"I went back to Mexico for a family reunion. Then he called three weeks ago asking if I was back home I told him I was but I was packing to go back to France, but he said he will come help so I aw him for three hours and they were all being are you going to take this with you. Then we had our goodbye kiss and that was the end of that." I said it was true except the goodbye kiss part we didn't say goodbye by just kissing. I remembered that night perfectly. " I told him that this year we are starting school early. I went back and got my files and said goodbye to my friends overthere." I continued

"Well how was France Junior year." Lola asked.

"It was better than Sophmore year. I swear every year they make it better, but it can never compare to PCA and my friends over there cant compare to you guys." I said

"Awe. Well It's eleven so I will go see if Logan woke up while you and the girls go get unpacked and all that. " Chase said.

I went to Dean Rivers office and he told me my dorm room. He knows my secret because I need to know if I can still transfer back. He told me my room was 102 next to Zoeys and it was single. The girls and I went to my dorm and unpacked my things there was five minutes until non. I quickly changed into the outfit Logan got me for our anniversary last year. I haven't wore it yet because I wanted to keep it for a special occasion. And Today is our anniversary its been four years with got there and saw Logan waiting. I hid behind a bush.

"Hey guys why did I have to be here?" He asked.

"Because we have a surprise for you." Michael said.

"Well wher is it?" He asked it's on it's way. Just wait here and don't move." Chase said and they all ran to the girls lounge so Logan was alone.

"What the hell was that about?" He said out lond.

"That was them preparing you for a surprise." I said in a man voice.

He turned around and saw my outfit but he couldn't see me because I had sunglass on a hoodlie and a hat that I wearing to hid my hair.

"Do I know you?" He asked. scared

"No, but I know you. You are really cute. I want you to be with me." I said flirty still not using my normal voice.

"Uh sorry but I have a girlfriend. Today makes us a couple that have been together for four years." He said.

"Oh. Well do you love her" I asked. I asked stepping forward.

"Yes. " He said backing away.

"Then kiss her." I said

"She's in france…. Wait a minute Dana?" He said. I took the hoddie off and the hat and sunglasses.

"Surprise!" I yelled.

"Oh My God ! What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in class."He said

"You are so easy to fool first I went to France to get my transferig papers and things. I told zoey everything last wee and that is why they brought you here.I transferred back to PCA." I said.

"Seriously" He asked I nodded. He hugged me and spinned me around. I laughed. Once he put me down he kissed me and hugged me again.

" I missed you so much" He said and kissed me.

" I missed you too." I said.

"Come on lets go find them." He said.

"Wait before we go theres something I need to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

I grabbed his arm and took him behind the bush where it was our secret place.

"Dana whats going on." He asked worried.

"Remember the night before we left?" I asked he nodded.

**Flashback**

**Dana and Logan were in her room they were making out and then Dana started taking off Logans clothes After five minutes they had every thing off except their pants. Dana started taking his pants off. "Dana you sure about this?" He asked**

"**Yes we've been together for almost four years I want you to be my first. I can trust you now fuck me." She said.\**

**End of Flashback**

"Did you use protectiom?" I asked.

"No. Wait are trying to tell me that…" he started

"Yes I'm Pregnant. The only people who know is my mom Dean Rivers and you" I said.

"Dana We can do this together okay. We could get through it together. I will support you with whatever you want to do with the baby." He said I smiled.

"Logan I want to…

**A/N Review I don't know if you guys still read this but I am taking a risk**

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We tell the Gang!**

**I dont own anything. Also this week is my Spring Break, so I'll probably be updating everyday. I'm sorry that I havent updated I had surgery and I returned to school last week. Anyway I decided to change the Suprise Scene a little bit. So this will include like the last part of the last chapter, but it will be longer I promise.**

_Logan's POV_

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself.

"They were preparing you to see me." A voice said behind me I turned around. There was a girl with a Similar outfit I gave my girlfriend Dana Cruz last year. She had a hoodie over the dress, sunglass on her face, and a hat. This girl is creeping me out.

"Do I know you?" I asked her. Backing away as she got closer.

"No but I know you, and I want you to be mine." she said. Moving closer to me.

"Yeah um no! I have a girlfriend. Today is our four year anniversary together." I said backing away.

"Do you love her?" she asked. What the heck? This is really scaring me.

"Yes I love her... You're scaring me so bye" I said and turned away and started walking.

"Then KISS HER!" she yelled. It was a voice familiar. I turn around and looked at her. She took off her hoodie. Revealing the dress I gave Dana and a similar necklace I got her for our two year anniversary, She took off the hat and revealed her long brown hair. Then she took off her sun glasses. "Dana" I asked her. I was dreaming.

"SURPRISE!" She yelled.

"OMG BABY!" I yelled and hugged her and spun her around then kissed her.

"Looks like someone missed me" She said laughing after we pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her

"Well I lied to you. I went to France to get all the paperwork and packed up. I called Zoey last week and told her everything and not to tell you. While they went to get you I went to Unpack" she said

"Are you saying" I started

"YES I AM BACK AT PCA!" She yelled.

"Omg! Good because I missed you way too much!" I said and kissed her again

"I missed you too." She said. She looked around when she saw no one looking she grabbed my hand and took me behind the bushes.

"Okay, What's going on? I asked her.

"Do you remember the night before I left?" She asked could I not. That was the best night ever.

" Yeah why?" I asked her.

"Well I'm pregnant." she said.

"Omg! Look Dana I love you. I will never leave you. I want to be here and I want to support you." I assured her.

"Lo I want to keep it. That's why I have a single. I found out last week I told my mom, she called Rivers and he told me it doesnt change anything that he will support us." SHe said.

"Well then we are going to be parent!" I said. And hugged her.

"Come on we got to go find them." I said. We got up and went to the girls lounge.

"Hey, guys there you are. So are you still mad at us?" Chase asked.

I look at Dana. And smile.

"No, because you guys gave me the best suprise ever" I said. Kissing Dana

"Okay, well it's my turn to ask how iss life?" Dana said.

"It's better now that you're back."Zoey said. We all laughed.

"Hey I forgot to ask you guys but wheres nicole?" Dana asked.

We all stared a each other as if which one of us should tell her.

"Just spill!" she snapped.

"She left last year second semester, the excuse the school gave everyone was her parents put her in an all girl school because she was boy crazy. However, thats not the real reason she got put in there." Zoey started.

"She knew that we weredating" I continued she raised her eyebrow.

"But she didnt care because she was hurt and felt betrayed by you, not ony because you left, but because you stoled her from her" zoey said.: So she kissed Logan. Logan tried to push her off but she was too strong but he neverkissed her , she emailed you saying that he was cheating on you and tht he kissed her" Zoey finished

"I never got that email." Dana said

"We know because as soon as she sent it I went to your email and deleted it." Logan said

"So we told her parents how shes been acting and then they made her leave she knew we told them."Zoey said.

"Ok first SHE DID WHAT!" Dana Exclaimed.

"And SECOND YOU DID WHAT AND WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" She yelled at me

"Because I know you and you woulldve thought she was telling the truth and because you wouldve though I was lying if I did so I decided that we should tell you if you asked about her." I said.

"You're so Lucky I love you" she said.

"I know!" I said then whispered " Do you wanna tell them."

"Oh yeah.. Um guys we need to tell you something. And Zoey you might want to sit down and not interupt me" She said.

"So I lied to you guys about the good bye kiss. A kiss wasnt how we said good bye. We did something else and I'm spelling it out for you. But last week I decided I needed to take a test. After I saw it was positive I told me mom. We called Rivers to see if I can still come back. He said yes and thats why I have a single. I'm keeping this baby. Logan supports my decision and I hope you do too." Dana said.

"Wow! Well congrats" the guys said and hugged us.

"You know I'll support you no matter what." Lisa said

"Same here" Lola said.

**_Zoey POV_**

I cant believe it. Dana and Logan are going to be parents. I know I should say something but I can't. I have to tell Chase first. "Um Zoey?" Dana asked. I looked up at her and got up and ran to my room. Once I got there I shur the door.

"Not so fast" Dana said stopping me from closing the door. I let her in.

"okay what's wrong" she asked me. Man she knows me well.

"Dana, I'm pregnant too." i said. Her eyes grew wide.

" What?" she said

"yeah. Last month, Chase and I were in Rome celebrating our three year anniversary." I started "wait three I thought it was two?" she said.

"Dana we got together the summer you left" I said.

"oh yeah. Sorry continued" she said.

" Well we decided to do it. We used protection but I guess it broke." i said crying.

"shh! It's okay. We'll get through it together. Have you told Chase?" sheasked. i shook my head. "zoey that's the first thing you need to do." She said.

"I know but I'm scared." I said.

"I was too. When I told him I had to say something I was really nervous, but that was a risk I had to take. Look you know Chase loves you everyone knows that. Logan had a shock look on his face he froze and it scared me, but he told me he wouldn't leave me. You need to tell chance you're pregnant. He won't leave you okay" She said.

"She's right. I stood by her side" a voice said conning from the door. " and she's right I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world." Another said we turned around. And saw our boyfriends there.

**_Chase POV_**

" Guys go, they probrably need you right now" Lola said. Logan and I nodded and went up stairs. We were about to go in when we heard. "Dana, I'm pregnant too." Zoey said. I looked at Logan.

"Calm down okay. Look you love her don't you?" He asked me

"yeah but..." He interrupted me.

" I know. You're scared that you will fail. You're not ready to have your own kid. I know this because that's how im feeling when Dana told me I was terrified, but I knew I had to be there for her okay." He said I nodded.

"I know but I'm scared" Zoey tell Dana.

" I know. I was too. When I told him I had to him, I was really nervous, but that was a risk I had to take. Look you know Chase loves you everyone knows that. Logan had a shock look on his face he froze and it scared me, but he told me he wouldn't leave me. You need to tell chance you're pregnant. He won't leave you okay" Dana replied.

me and Logan opened the door. " that's right. I made the best decision there and I dont regret it one bit" Logan said.

"And I will never leave you! I will stand by your side." I said. They both turned toward us. Smiles on their face and hugged us.

"Okay now we have to tell the gang" I said.

"No need. " Lola said.

"we butt dialed them?" Dana yelled.

" yeah congrats guys but uh Zoey I think you need to tell Dustin and rivers before hand." Lisa said.

Thats when Zoey and I look at each other. Oh no telling Dustin is not going to look good.

a/n Review and sorry for. not up dating I had alot of hw to do over break because I needed to catch up.


End file.
